The Love Within
by Shikamaru's Babe645
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this one I just felt like writing a ShikaTema love story because they are my two fav characters! It's better than this summary thing sounds...
1. The Night To Die For

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a fan fic!!

"Ino! Will you stop that for at least a second so I can catch my breath!!" shouted Shikamaru bending over and putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath but yet another kunai came flying towards his face and he had to jump out of the way.

"Sorry if you get tired easily Shikamaru! But I want to get in as much training as possible." she said throwing another kunai at him.

"Whoa. Ino I'm serious now, stop." he said hardening his voice and making eye contact.

"Fine. What ever I was almost done anyways." she replied as she walked around and picked up the kunais laying around. Shikamaru picked one up and held it for a while, then gave it to Ino.

"Hey, um do you want to go get some ramen with me?" asked Ino.

"No. I'm meeting Temari later. See ya." said Shikamaru as he walked away. Ino just stared as he walked In the opposite direction.

_How could he like her and not me!! She just made me embarrass my self. She is going to pay for that one. I just can' t believe her. _She thought.

Shikamaru walked into town when he saw Temari. She smiled at him as he lead her to their date spot; Shikamaru had spread out a blanket with a picnic basket on it. Their picnic spot was right by the cherry blossoms, that had just bloomed.

"Wow. Shikamaru how did you know that I've always wanted to go on a romantic picnic for a first date?" she asked very surprised. She thought they were just going to get ramen and make small take, but this was all she ever dreamed and she didn't even see what was in the basket.

"I this is going to sound really sappy, but," he said blushing, "I've always wanted to go on a romantic picnic with a girl and I thought this was the perfect time to do it, so I went ahead and tried it." right then he smiled, a very happy smile that didn't say '_I'm tired.' _or _'how 'bout we all go to sleep.'_ He looked at peace not tired or worried, not even thinking. He looked relaxed. His once furrowed brow was now smooth.

"Well, what did you pack for us to eat?" she asked breaking the silence.

"All of this..." he started as he pulled one small candle in a jar and set it on the blanket, then came all of the food he pulled out: chicken, rice, rolls, two bottles of water, miso braised mackerel, sweet red bean jelly, and glazed chestnuts. He had everything she liked. After they were done eating they lied on their backs and looked up at the stars.

"Wow. Their beautiful." said Temari.

"Not near as beautiful as you." said Shikamaru and they shared a kiss; not lustful and hard, but a soft meaningful kiss; one that a girl would kill for.

_It felt as though it lasted for ages; her soft lips against mine. The most pleasant feeling in the world._

They laid their for another thirty minutes, not noticing the time fly by. Just sitting their enjoying being with each other. They finally stood up and walked hand-in-hand, they reached Temari's house first.

"Good-bye. I had a wonderful time. Thank you." they embraced and kissed once more, then Shikamaru walked towards his house thinking about what all had happened.

_Wow, I've never been more happy. I wonder what it is about her that makes me so happy?_

Well yah, I know it's short and sappy but I'm horrible at romance so yea...please review! Gaara645


	2. Survival Training And A Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yea. That's all I'm gonna put this time.

(A/n yes I know Temari lives in Konoha now; it's a fan fic!! If you don't like it sorry, it's my story.)

Shikamaru walked inside his house and into his room, he flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His eyes were unfocused and he was thinking about the date and how he couldn't wait to see Temari again. He glanced over at the clock it read 10:00pm

_Wow, time really flies when your with the girl of your dreams..._he yawned and rolled over and drifted of into a deep, dreamless sleep. He awoke the next morning and looked over at the clock; it read 6:45am in green numbers. He sat upright in bed touching his feet to the floor and yawned.

_I guess I gotta get up sometime..._ he thought as he walked across his room and got dressed, then he headed downstairs.

_I'm hungry. Wonder what we have for breakfast._ He opened the pantry then closed it dissatisfied, then decided on cereal. After he ate he headed to the door to meet Ino and Choji for training. Once he opened the front door, Ino was in mid-knock.

"Hey Shikamaru. Ready to go train?" she asked as he walked down the steps to his house.

"No. I just decided that I was going to walk all the way with you all just so I can walk home without doing anything." he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes "What ever. Enough with the sarcasm." she was obviously still upset about yesterday when Shikamaru turned her down for Temari.

"Were going to meet Asuma at the park so he can help us with survival training." said Choji in-between bites.

"Okay. Sounds fun." said Shikamaru as he spaced out thinking about Temari. While thinking he didn't notice were they were or when any one talked to him.

"Good morning Shikamaru. Having a nice day so far?" asked Asuma- sensei, and when he didn't answer that ticked him off.

"When an adult asks you something you answer!" he spat at him.

"Oh, sorry sensei." said Shikamaru as he snapped back into reality.

"You better be!" he replied calming down. "Now today were going to do some survival training!" he announced. "Ready? Go!" they started their training as Asuma watched them. Almost thirty minutes went by, and the training stopped. They all sat slumped against a tree panting.

"Okay guys, that was good enough for today. You can go." Asuma said as he walked away and we gathered our senbon and kunai.

"Well, guys I gotta go. See ya." said Shikamaru as he walked the same direction Asuma did. Eager to see Temari he stopped by her house. When he knocked no one answers so he figured they were out training, or something so he heads home. Instead Shikamaru decides to go get some ramen and see Naruto there.

"What's goin' on Naruto." Shikamaru asked.

"Oh nothing." he said after he slurped a long ramen noodle.

"One chicken ramen." Shikamaru said to the guy at the ramen stand. After Shikamaru ate he say good bye to Naruto and head home as he's walking he see feathers around him.

"A genjustu!" he manage to say before he passed out.


	3. Secrets and Lies

Ino came around the corner and looked at Shikamaru.

"Now that I got him I can convince him that I saved him but it was to late for Temari." Ino said to herself as she picked up Shikamaru at the shoulders and drug him into her house.

_Now I just have to make it look like I drug him in from trying to save him from a army of sound ninjas. I know I can lay him on my bed and at like I just woke him up from the gen jutsu_. _Actually that's what I'm doing to it wont be to hard._

She thought as she laid him on her bed. "Release!" she said and he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing the back of his head were he hit it.

"An army of sound ninjas attacked you!" she said trying to sound convincing, "I had to fight them off I saved you and barley made it out myself." she said looking worried at him. "Do you want ice for your head?" she asked getting up.

"Yea." he said. He wanted her out of the room.

_Sound ninjas? But it was a gen jutsu. They could of used one, but something isn't right. I'll just have to figure it out on my own. Why is it that I just happened to be in front of her house and it happened?_ _If anything bad really happened why did it happen here?_ He asked himself as Ino came back in the room with ice.

"Here." she said placing the ice under his head.

_It's like she watched me fall, if she was really trying to save she would of been to busy fighting not watching me hit the ground._

He eyed her suspiciously as she sit down on the bed.

"Well, I better get going." he said as he tried to get up, but she pushed him back down.

"No, you have to stay here, look at the time." she pointed to a digital clock; it read 10:45pm.

"Wow." he breathed the time really flew past.

"So you have to stay here." she said again. She got up and left his room. At the doorway she turned off the light but left the door halfway open.

"Good night." she said, then walked out of the room and into the hallway that lead to her room.

_Hah! He's actually buying the sound ninja thing! I am so good, but how am I going to get him to fall for me I mean I just 'saved him' and he's looking at me all suspicious_. She turned the corner into her room and shut the door behind her. On the way to her bed she took big steps over clothes and weapons, once over to her bed she turned around to look at her room.

"Man, my room is really gross. Oh well." she took off the clothes she was wearing then and added them to the growing pile on the floor she put on a big t-shirt and some baggy shorts and jumped into bed. Sighing loudly she rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. A False Feeling

Shikamaru laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

_Gees, does she really think I'm that dumb? I can tell that she used the Genjustu, so she could say she rescued me so I would leave Temari and go to her. I mean anyone could figure that out. Well I'm tired and if I play along maybe I can get some free food for a couple of days. Then I'll sneak out during the night and later tell her that I new the whole time._ _This is such a drag_...

Realizing that he was really tired he rolled over and went to asleep. Waking up with Ino's face nearly inches from his.

"Oh, ohayoo Shikamaru-kun!" she said as she put a breakfast tray on the bed in front of him.

_Yea, I think I'll play along with this for a while. I could get used to this... _He thought eating his breakfast.

"Are you okay?" asked Ino, actually seeing her being this nice is actually creepy.

"Um, yea." he replied slowly.

"Well, that's good. How's your head?" she asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, it's fine." she watched him eat and after he was done she took the tray into her kitchen. Once she came back she sat down on his bed and started talking to him, but as she talked Shikamaru noticed her scooting closer, and closer to him. Until their sides were almost touching, then she did what grossed Shikamaru out forever: she tried to kiss him. She leaned into him until their noses were touching; Shikamaru was getting scared so he was scooting away, but that didn't give Ino the hint she kept trying until he basically had to shove her into the floor. Then she finally decided that Shikamaru didn't want to kiss her and all she was thinking is that he thought it was 'to soon.' so she left the room, and Shikamaru let out a huge sigh.

_Well, glad that's over. I'm gonna take a nap..._ he thought as he dozed off into a short sleep.

"Shikamaru-kun! Wake up!" yelled Ino as she walked into his room and stood at the door way, "Get up sleepy head!"

"Why. What are we doing?" asked a very annoyed Shikamaru.

_Gosh, first she uses a genjustu, then lies and says she saved me, then she tries to kiss me, and now she waked me up from my nap! This woman is so annoying..._

"Well, it's time for lunch!" she said as annoying, and energetic as ever.

"Mmkay." he said as he sat up in bed.

_I can't stand this, I'm leaving tonight..._

After he ate she took his tray into the kitchen. Then came back and asked him,

"Why don't you come into the den and watch t.v with me?" she asked once she had come back into his room.

_Well, I guess it can't be that bad, and I haven't even seen her house outside of this room, because the only time I was in another room was when I was unconscious!!_ _Be_ _cause of one very strange Kunoichi..._

"Okay..." he said then followed her into the den. Once they walked into the room Shikamaru gasped from surprise at the country decor of the little room. It had classic wooden walls and hard cherry wood floors. The entertainment center was also wooden. The couch was leather and had a ton of pillows to give it a 'cozy' feel. For little decorations it had little trinkets, paintings, and those marble fruits. Ino sat down and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Once he did she gave him a pillow and picked up the remote. Nothing was really on today, so she mostly flipped through the channels, and finally stopped on a movie called "The Hills Have Eyes." and it was supposed to be scary, Shikamaru never jumped or anything and finally fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Only to be awoke by a loud mouth blonde ninja...

"Shika-kun!! Wake up!!" she yelled at him once she noticed he was asleep, "Wake up it's scary!!"

"You'll be fine, I wasn't even asleep."

"Yes you were. Now get up and watch the rest of this movie." she nagged at him until he agreed to watch the rest of the movie with her. The movie turned out to be really lame, but really gory. At the end this man lost his baby so went into the house were he heard it's crying and almost escaped, but this woman knocked him out and he woke up in a bath tub full of blood, and bodies. Once he got out he killed a large number of weird mutated alien life forms. But one mutant was going to slaughter the baby so she asked her daughter to go get the baby but, she brought her a pig and ran away with the baby trying to save it. So she gave it back to it's father than had to kill herself to save the man, and they all lived happily ever after.

"Well, honestly that sucked..." Shikamaru stated standing up to go to bed after he noticed it was almost 11:30pm and he needed to escape tonight.

"No it was scary. Are you going to bed now, Shika-kun?" she asked tearing her eyes off of the t.v screen.

"Yea. Night."

"Good night." he walked down the hall and laid in bed until he heard her turn off the t.v and go to bed. He stood up and opened the window, he grabbed a piece of paper and left her a note. It read:

_Ino, _

_I new the whole time that you used genjustu on me to say that you saved me so in return I would pick you over Temari, how dumb do you think I am? Well, I'm leaving. See ya at practice sometime. - Shikamaru._

_P.S. please don't capture me again, it's way to troublesome._

After he left her the note he climbed out the window and walked home. Once he got home he climbed in his own window and went to bed.(A/n I don't know if Shikamaru has parents because most of the Naruto characters don't, and they never talk about it)

_Gosh that woman is troublesome, and she wonders why I don't like her..._ he said to himself as once again he feel asleep, except this time he wasn't going to be awakened by Ino.


	5. The Reaction

Ino awoke and walked in to wake up Shikamaru, but when she entered his room she let out a shriek. Once she read the note it angered her even more, if that was even possible.

"How could he figure out!?"

_**Inner Ino: "Well, he's a genius, and you're not very smart, so their ya go."**_

"_Shut up. I have no time for your mean comments."_

After a few moments of arguing with her self, she finally realized (After a lot of thinking.) That Shikamaru didn't like her and that she didn't heed boys like that, so she decided to go back to stalking Sasuke.

_Meanwhile at _Shikamaru's _house..._

"She is gonna be mad..." he said aloud to no one as he walked out the door to go see Temari. He walked over to her house, stepped up to the door to knock.

"Hey Gaara, is Temari home?" he asked the red head boy at the door.

"Yea, hold on," he turned around in his house, "Temari! Some one's here for you!" Shikamaru waited and then a teenage with her blonde hair in for pig tails, ran down the stairs. As soon as she say Shikamaru, her face lit up with excitement and happiness.

"Shikamaru-kun! I was worried because I didn't get to see you for a couple of days. I'm glad you stopped by."

He smiled shyly, then announced, "Yea, I missed you too. Do you want to come get ramen with me, I have a lot to tell you..." she looked at him confused, then followed him to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Okay, if you were wondering why you didn't see me for a couple of day is because," he took a deep breath, he was scared what Temari might do to Ino, "Well, Ino kidnaped me and,"

"She did what?!!?" asked Temari standing up and knocking over her stool, her face was glowing red, "I'm gonna kick her ass!" she said stomping off.

"No! Temari!" is all her could say before she was too far away to see. He ran after her, very far behind because he doesn't get out much, he got their just in time to see that a very unlucky loud blonde ninja had passed the other blonde ninja that was very upset with her. Temari grabbed Ino's hair and started asking (Actually screaming) for an answer of what had all happened and why she had done it. Actually it was kinda pointless for Temari to ask her because before she could answer Temari had punched Ino in the face and right after that in the stomach so she doubled over on the side walk. The innocent towns folk were just walking by like they couldn't see the fight, or they really didn't care. Temari pulled they crying Ino up from all fours and made her stand and said only: "If you _ever_ do anything to Shikamaru, or anyone of my friends, well finish what we just started. Only you'll be unconscious and you wont wake up for a while. After she was done with her threat to Ino she stormed off.

"Temari?" asked a timid Shikamaru (He was chibi! .)

"Don't talk to me." she said as she whipped back around and ran, crying, all the way home.

_What did I do? It wasn't my fault that Ino kidnaped me. I wonder why she's mad at me. She probably just needs a couple of days to cool down, I would be the same way if I were her._

So, how did you like it? My favorite part was when Temari beat the crap out of Ino. Yea, I know I'm evil. Please review, I'll love you forever! Well, as my story reviews! - XTemariXNaraX o


	6. Secrets and Talks

Okay, well let me remind you all of were we left off..

"Shikamaru?! What are you doing here?!" said a shocked voice.

"What?! Well, what are you doing here?" he said defensivly.

"I'm a medic nin." the pink haired girl said in a matter of fact-like way.

"Oh. Well I was just visiting Ino..." his sentence trailed off because he was wondering how far rumors had spread.

"Yea. We just took her in last night. Someone saw her laying their all crumpled up on the sidewalk and brought her here. They didn't see anything. They were just walking by. How did you know that Ino was in the hospital?"

"Well, I-i saw w-what h-happened...Well, a little and Choji told me..." he said hoping she wouldn't ask what happened.

"Can you tell me what happened to her?" asked Sakura he scowled and thought _Ya know curiosty killed the cat. Well pink haired medic nin in this case._

"Well. Walk with me." he said as he walked toward her and out the door into the hall that lead to the lobby. The walked into the lobby and as they walked Shikamaru began explaning what all that happened to Ino the past night. Sakura listened to each word her emerald eyes focused onto his. After he was done telling her all that had happened so was really speechless. He mouth stayed in a thin line and her wide forehead was furrowed deep in thought.

"Wow. Temari has some anger problems." she said bluntly.

"Yea, that and she's protective of her friends and boyfriend." he said to the pink haired girl sitting across from him, "How long is Ino going to be in intensive care?"

"I don't know actually. She's probably going to have to be in physical threapy for a while. With her cheek bone shattered an all. It may lead to deformation in her face muscles. And she might want to see a counsler so every time she see's Temari she wont wet herself" she informed him, chuckling at the small joke she had made trying to lighten up things.

"Hn." he said very Saskue-like.

_Wow, I didn't know that things were this bad. I thought she would spend a couple of days in the hopsital and then they would send her home all bandged up, and she would have to spend the next couple of days at home; laying around; popping Tylenols..._

She smiled at him warmly. "How 'bout we go and see how she's doing." she suggested picking up her cup of coffee and trowing it in the plastic garbage can behind her.

"Okay." he replied as he downed the last few drinks of his coffee and threw it away also in the same trash can. The both procided up the stair case and into the long hall way that Ino's room was attached to. Shikmaru approaced the closed door and silently opened it. Once the door was open enough to expose the residents inside, he carefully peeked in and examided the bandged-up figure: she was breathing, in slow, shallow puffs, but she wasn't moving so he figured she was asleep.

"Why don't you go ahead and head home? A hospital can be really depressing if you just hang around in it." she asked him and in return she recived a slow nod. He closed the door and turned down the hallway; he waved good bye over his shoulder and kept walking. He just kept walking; he never stopped to look at the clouds; he never wished he was already home. He didn't think anything. He just walked. Once at his house he walked in the unlocked front door and shut it behind him. He trugged down the hall way into his room, still not thinking about anything he laid down and was soon greeted by sleep. It wasn't a very pleasent sleep, his dream was a reinactment of Temari beating up Ino. He tossed and turned and when he finally awoke he was dreanched in sweat and the blankets were waded up in the floor. He scooted of the bed and picked the blankets up, then spread them back onto his bed evenly. He got back underneath them and laid awake until he had to fight to keep his eyes open. He finally gave up and fell asleep until he was awoken by a very load and angry voice shouting at him to wake up.

"Shikamaru! Where were you last night?! And if Sakura was right I'm going to be very angry with you!"


	7. The Truth

"Shikamaru! Answer me!" she demanded, as Shikamaru tried to wake himself up.

"How did you know? Who told you?"

"Oh, so know I you were there. And if you want to know Choji told me when I asked him about his weight loss." she told him loudly not caring about his sleeping parents.

"Okay. I guess I have to tell you, but I have to tell you the truth...But don't worry , I don't have any feelings for Ino. Well, none more than a friend."

"Hn." she grunted looking at the oppisite wall, indicating that he could continue.

"And well, I wanted to go see her when Choji told me what he had heard. So I just did," the truth finally came and they both felt better now that they confessed to each other.

"I think I should go apologize to Ino," she said standing up.

"Um," he began, "I don't think that would be such a good idea...Sakura said he has a bit of trama and probably needs counseling, so I wouldn't go near her just yet."

"Hn. Well, I guess I will stay clear of her for now..." she stated still unhappy.

"How about we go for a walk, just the two of us." he sugested getting out if bed slowly.

"I guess that would be kinda nice," she replied heading toward the door so he could get dressed. "Well, see ya in a couple of minutes. I'll be in the living room waiting," he got up and dressed, then walked into the living room were Temari was sitting on the tan love seat.

"Well, let's go." he said as she stood up and walked toward the door to leave. They walked and he explained everything that had happened, Temari took it kinda okay. Some parts you could see her tightening her ands into fists until her knuckles turned white, but in some parts it didn't even look like she was listening to him; just off in a daze, but when he stopped talking to make sure she was listening she looked at him and asked "Why'd you stop?" so he'd start again were he left off. Once at the end of the speech he let out a sigh of relief as he finished the last sentence. "Okay, that's it. I'm finally done."

"Well, that was sure interesting." she started then turned her head away from him and stared of into the green vally, "And if she liked you so much I don't see why she thought kidnapping you would make it any better." she stated confused.

"Yeah, I still don't see why." he said and leaned back onto the wooden back of the bench they were sitting on.

"Hm." she let out that little noise as she was still in thought, well, she wasn't even really thinking, just off in a daze. Then she stood up and took slow steps away from him.

"We're you going?" he asked her as he got up and followed her away from the spot they were sitting at a few moments ago.

"Home." she stated still walking away not even looking at him or any thing. Her eyes were glassy, almost as she were in a trance.

"Okay I guess I'll she you tommorrow then." he said and turned away from her and walked to his house to stay for the rest of the day.

"Release!" she said from the bushes as quietly as she could, but as loud as she could manage for it to work properly, "Shikamaru didn't figure out that one did he!" she cryed happily as she stood up and walked home, happy with herself and what she had done that time.


	8. Escaped!

"Ino, I brought you some breakfast." said the lovely Sakura as she walked into the room with a breakfast tray. "Ino?" she asked once she saw she wasn't in her big white hospital bed. She set down the tray on the night stand and knocked firmly on the bath room door. When there was no reply she got worried and thought she had fallen, so she opened the heavy wooden door slowly and peered inside. But there was no Ino. "Oh no!" she cried as she ran across the large, clean bathroom and pressed the red button to buzz the Nurses Station.

"Nurses Station." said a friendly voice, "Do you need help?" she asked.

"Ino Yamanaka has escaped from her room!" spat Sakura into the small microphone, "She is in no state what so ever to leave! She's hystarical!"

"Oh dear." she nurse replied and got up to usher nurses to her room. Once they all ran into the room they searched it, as thought they didn't believe Sakura, which got her very upset.

"I've told you all she's escaped! Shouldn't you be searching the town not the room?" she asked loudly.

"Well, it's wise we do a room check first." said a important-sounding man.

"You all are wasting time!" she yelled trying to get her voice through all the noise, and radio static. Tall me. in suits talked into their little black radios to other men.

_How could of she escaped though? All the windows were locked and are still. She couldn't of locked them again from the outside...She must of had help! But who would help her escape if they knew the state she was in. I can't believe any of this..._

Once everyone figured out that Ino wasn't in the room they searched through her files and retrieved her personal infomation. They called her house and no answer. Then they decided to search around the town for her.

"The nurses wont figure out how I escaped either!" she said to her self as she walked into her house and strait into her messy room, "Ah, home sweet home! It's so good to be back in my own bed instead of that lumpy hospital one." she laid down on her in unmaid bed and thought of what she could do to Temari next. "That evil girl needs to learn to be nice to others!" she cried loudly to no one and closed her eyes, but she found it hard to think; her thoughs were all cloudy and her speech was drawled and slow, but she didn't notice it. "Why can't I think?" she asked aloud to no one, the joy of being home disapeared instantly. She stood up and kicked clothes around her room she threw weapons at the wall making her already messy room even more of a disaster. Once she was done and had calmed down she looked around and studied the holes in the wall her sharp weapons had made. "You see what you make me do!" she screamed at herself, even though no one was there she thought she was talking to them and talking aloud made her feel better. She smiled and yelled some more as though Temari was inside her head, but she thought she was. Ino was very sick.

Sorry about the short chapter, I've been having REALLY BAD writer's block. Poor me! And now I'm sick so it really sucks...Review! Please! I'll love you as my reviewers forever!!!! - ;D XTemariXNaraX


	9. An Unexpected Ninja

HEY WHAT'S UP YA'LL. MY BEST FRIEND/ SISTER REQUESTED THAT SHE BE IN THIS CHAPTER FOR A VERY SPECIAL PROPOSE AND I COULDN'T DENY HER. SO YOU WILL SEE WHAT SHE WANTS TO DO...

"I can't believe this," said a stressed Sakura as she ran her fingers through her shoulder-lenght pink hair (a/n I have one question: HOW CAN SHE HAVE PINK HAIR??? I mean its like not possible...)

"Hmmmm, it is weird indeed," agreed Shikamaru as he stood next to her and scanned the area slowly.

She followed his gaze, "I don't know were she could be, or how she did it."

"Me either," he turned to walk away then after a few steps he turned and said "I'm going home. You should too." he turned once more and walked, in long strides, away from her.

"Bye," she called after him. Then turned to walk home herself.

And there was Ino; in her room still yelling at nothing and throwing things. Suddenly her bed room door bursts open and a blonde, tall and thin kunoichi named Melanie stormed in. "Ino Yamanaka!" then she ran over to her and aimed a punch at her face. She landed it firmly sending Ino tumbling to the ground.

"W-wh-who are y-you?!" she asked franticly.

"Your worst nightmare," was all she said before she proceeded to hurt her. She cried out in pain as Melanie picked her up and kneed her in the stomach--hard--it knocked the air out of poor Ino (a/n yeah this is my friend and she requested that she do this because Ino trapped Shika-kun 3) she tried to get away but she never did; Melanie was to fast for her. After she was done she strolled out her open bedroom door. After she head her front door slam--Meaning Melanie had left--She got up and stagered to her bathroom down the hall. Once she took one look in the tall mirror she almost screamed at her apperence. But once she calmed down she started to clean up her bloody nose. She grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet, with warm water, and wipped of the blood and hair off her thin face. Then she decided she would do something about her throbbing black eye. She grabbed another wash cloth and got this one wet with semi-cold water then, pressed it to her face as she walked back to her bed room. At the door she stopped and peered in, scared Melanie would be in there waiting for her to return. Once she was satisfied she wasn't in there she walked in--Made sure to close and lock her door behind her--And walked across her messy room to her bed.

"I'm _not_ going to that stupid hospital again. I mean I was fine before and I'm fine now. I don't even know how I got there, I just woke up to that ugly Sakura looking down at me. I could of knocked her head off for getting that close to me. I mean, she doesn't deserve to be that close to me," once she was satisfied she had bashed Sakura enough, she rolled over and tried to sleep. But with her back to the door she kept looking over her shoulder. Once she finally decided that she wasn't going to get any sleep, she walked out into her den--Were her and Shikamaru had watched TV together--She looked around and felt her blood get hot.

"Stupid Shikamaru!!! He had to go running back to Temari!!!! Why did he do that to me?!? It's all his fault that I went to the hosptal! Because of he hadn't gone to Temari she would have never come to get me! But NO he had to go tell her EVERYTHING!!" she threw things and punched walls. But it felt the best just to yell. At no one. She didn't know why, but if she did she would never understand because once your crazy you think every one is out to get you when there actually only tring to help you. After she calmed down she ploopped down on a pillow laying, out of place, on the messy couch. "Hmph." she grunted as she took a long look around the room. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she didn't destroy any thing else she just stormed out and into her room.

YEAH HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I BET MELANIE WILL. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU LIKE MY REVIEWER FOREVA!!! - XTemariXNaraX


	10. A Romantic Stroll

"I havn't done this in a while so, Hey Shikamaru will you do it for me?? Pretty please?"

"Of course, Aki (My Japanese name .) doesn't own Naruto or anything like that."

"Yay! And outside of this story he's all mine. He's only Temari's in this story because I love her!!"

"Hey Gaara, is Temari here?"

"Yeah I think so, hold on," he turned into the house, "TEMARI? ARE YOU HERE?" (a/n remenber I made Temari live in Konoha because it's a fanfic and I can do that .)

"Yes I am and you don't have to yell so loud. Hey Shikamaru. See ya later Gaara,"

"Bye," he turned and closed the heavy wooden door behind him then was heard yelling at Kankuro only moments later.

"You live in a crazy house," he stated looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's like that sometimes, but you get used to it," she smiled at him and they kept walking, "Hey were are we going anyway?"

He stopped and looked around, "Actually I don't know, I just wanted to see you," he gave her his winning smile and she hugged him.

"Thank you I wanted to see you too," she reached out for his slightly swinging arm and held his hand. She was looking forward confidently and he snook a look at her profile.

_Beautiful _was the only word that came to thought at that moment.

Sorry about this but I have SERIOUS writer's block...I can't think of a single thing to put...Sorry.


	11. Love Forever

A/n: I am finally ending this story! crowd cheers yes, yes I know, my story sucks but whatever! Okay, FINAL CHAPTER!

After taking Temari home Shikamaru walked slowly back to his house. Truly unaware of his surroundings, he whistled a happy tune; he was warmed with the feeling of true love. He turned sharply and opened the old door of his house. Walking into the familiar surroundings, he inhaled deeply. Without speaking he walked straight into his messy room and flopped down on the soft mattress. He fell asleep, fully clothed, and had pleasent dreams of him and Temari, together forever.

His eyes flew open. He jumped out of bed and down the hall. After preforming all his morning retuals he hurried out of the house. When he reached Temari's house, he didn't even bother to knock; he bursted in and straight into Temari's room. She froze, hand extended to the door, her mouth and eyes wide.

"Temari, I'msosorrytoburstinlikethisbutlastnightIhadthisdreamandIrelizedthatIwanttostaywithyouforever!" he blurted out. They bent over, hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Temari had regained her composer by then and cocked an eyebrow, "um, Shikamaru? Care to repeat that? Slower." she motioned him into her room. She had an idea of what he said and her heart fluttered.

He sat down on her already made bed and patted a spot next to him as a gesture for her to sit down also. She accepted quickly and studied his face while he looked the other way. He turned toward her, "Temari." taking her hand he pulled it into his lap and looked at it, "last night, I had a dream--"

She cut him off, "yeah people tend to have those." she said then blushed lightly. "Sorry, go on."

He shook off her last remark, "okay, but in my dream, I realized, that I want to be with you. Forever."

She grabbed him--more like glomped him. Tears of pure bliss started to form in the corners of her eyes. "OH SHIKAMARU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER TO!!!!"

He blinked a few times at her violent hug but wrapped his arms around her none the less. A grin spead it's way across his face, as he mostly whispered, "g-great!" This morning he hadn't really been think clearly, but he was still happy. She finally loosed her grip and looked at him, he wiped some tears that where rolling down her cheek. She kissed him with much passion, breaking the kiss he slid off the bed. He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Straightening himself and gaining balance he extended his hand that was holding the box.

Temari was so excited she was doing all she could to not pass out from hypervenalation. He heart was beating so loud she could barely swallow. The suspence was killing her, she really wished he would hurry and ask.

His dark eyes found hers, "Temari," he opened the box, "will you marry me?"

She glomped him again tears streaming down her slender face. The air was knocked out of him as she landed on him, full force. He smiled when she recoved, "so it's a yes?"

She kissed him again, "well of course!" she almost screamed. She picked herself off the ground and stuck a hand out to help Shikamaru get up. He took it and got up, he stood close to her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you to."

A/n: so yeah, I know, mushy and Temari is a spaz, but yeah! R&R please!!


	12. Epiloge

A/n: Okay, so maybe I said that was the last chapter, but this is the epiloge!!!!!

Temari and Shikamaru got married a month later in the lovely month of May. Within three months of the marriage, Temari became pregant and gave birth to a boy; who became top ninja. Shikamaru never lost contact with his Konoha buddies and became good friends with his new brother-in-law Gaara. Kankuro was okay, but a little to _immature_.

Ino killed herself a little after she found out about the wedding, but no one missed her.

Shikamaru bought them a rather large house with an excellent view of the country side.

Melanie (the OC but she's a real person) married the honorable Rock Lee but cheated on him with Deidra. Lee found them in bed one day and killed himself.

Sakura killed herself because Sasuke killed himself because Naruto killed himself because Hinata killed herself because Neji killed himself because TenTen died at war.

Melanie married Deidra two months later and moved into a house half a mile away from Shikamaru's and Temari's. They became good friends.

**And the people that lived, LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**


End file.
